Lips of an Angel
by yaoiisgood
Summary: It's based on the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder! InuKag MirSan pairing! Please read!
1. Friends

Chapter 1: Friends Chapter 1: Friends

All Japanese translations are at the bottom of the chapter in the authors note. Disclaimer: **I** **do** not **own Inuyasha.**

"Hajime mashite, my name is Kagome." A little girl with raven shoulder length hair around the age of six introduced herself to a boy, also with black hair that reached his waist who happened to be about a year older.

"I'm Inuyasha." The boy with long black hair replied. Kagome gave a friendly smiled at him, making Inuyasha blushed in return.

"Do you want to play with me?" Kagome said, blushing herself. Kagome had seen the boy sitting alone in the sand box and it was her first day of elementary school and she really wanted to make friends and something about Inuyasha had drawn her attention. At Kagome's question, Inuyasha flushed a brighter shade of red.

"Um… okay." Inuyasha said shyly but then quickly shaking off his shyness to give her a toothy grin. Kagome in return rewarded him with her beautiful smile once more and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the playground, laughing playfully. Inuyasha looked down at there linked hands and blushed again. She pulled him to the slide and laughing went down the slide together. Inuyasha started laughing, also enjoying himself as she pulled him all around the playground.

The bell rang announcing recess was over all too soon for Inuyasha who instantly got sad, because that meant he had to leave his new friend until lunch. Kagome saw his sad expression and with their hands still linked walked with him into the big building, she also didn't want to depart from her new friend.

Inuyasha walked her to her class trying to stay with her as long as they could when Kagome surprised him by giving him a friendly hug. Inuyasha only hesitated a second before wrapping his arms around the small girl. After their childish embracing a boy with silver hair who had seen their show of affection, walked past them and pushed Inuyasha into Kagome. Inuyasha got tense, growling and turned to see his older brother who was chuckling while walking away still.

"Sorry, that was my older brother, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Well I'll see you at lunch, save me a seat." Kagome said giving Inuyasha one last smile before going into her classroom.

Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back to his own classroom spacing off with thoughts of Kagome occupying his head.

Lunch came too slowly for the two friends. But once it did arrive they all but ran to the lunch room to see each other. In a hurry Kagome accidentally ran into a boy with brown short hair and brown eyes. Kagome muttered an apology and started to walk at a fast pace instead of the run she was doing earlier, but the boy she bumped into stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked back at him with a questioning stare.

"Wou-would you show me where the lunch room is? My name is Hojo." The boy named Hojo asked politely.

"My name is Kagome and I would love to show you where the lunch room is." Kagome said being polite even though she was in a hurry to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked in with a boy with brown short hair and growled softly. 'She's my friend, not his!' Inuyasha thought jealously as he watched Kagome laugh at something the boy had said. Kagome then spotted Inuyasha and smiled brightly at him. Hojo saw her smiling in a certain direction and followed her gaze to the boy with long black hair. He frowned at the boy who returned his frown as their eyes met.

"Hojo let me introduce you to my friend Inuyasha!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Um… Sure." Hojo said politely. Kagome waved at Inuyasha getting his attention and ran over to him with Hojo following at her heels.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw that Kagome was running toward him. She jumped right into his arms and he lifted her up playfully, showing off to the boy who had followed Kagome. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha set her down but still kept his arm around her.

"Hojo this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Hojo." Kagome introduced her friends.

"Hi," Inuyasha mumbled to the boy introduced as Hojo.

"Hello." Hojo replied back noting the way Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist protectively.

"Let's go get lunch!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha smiled as she linked her hands with his dragging him to the lunch line, Hojo following behind.

They got their lunches and sat down at an empty table. After eating their lunches they went out to recess. Kagome still linking her hands with Inuyasha's as last time, pulling him around the playground laughing and being a klutz, falling and tripping as they skipped along.

Too soon for the kids, recess was over. As last time, Inuyasha walked Kagome to her class giving each other their goodbye hugs. Hojo had already gone to his own classroom.

"Inuyasha…? Do you walk home?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Um…yeah, why…?" Inuyasha asked questioningly.

"Well I do too and I was wondering if you would like to walk with me." Kagome said nervously. Inuyasha blushed but nodded his head. Kagome smiled, "Meet me at the front doors after school, okay?" Kagome said happily.

"Okay." Inuyasha said giving her a boyish grin.

After School

Inuyasha waited at the front doors of the school for Kagome. Kagome came only a few minutes after the bell rang. She linked hands with him as always and they headed down the road toward Kagome's house.

Kagome had a small, beat up old house to Inuyasha's surprise for Kagome wore relatively nice clothes and such. When they reached the front door Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Thank you for walking me home." Kagome said her happiness evident.

"It was nothing." Inuyasha returned her smile. Kagome wrapped her arms around him then and embraced him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her without any hesitation.

"Thank you for being my friend." Kagome also thanked him. At that Inuyasha blushed and turned his head embarrassedly. Just then Kagome's door opened to reveal her father.

"Kagome get in the damn house and get on those dishes before I beat your ass!" Kagome's dad said angrily. Kagome stiffened and turned pale, letting go of Inuyasha, giving him a weak smile before waving goodbye. Kagome ran into the house before her dad got anymore mad.

Inuyasha was too stunned to do anything but walk to his house that was five blocks from where Kagome lived.

'How can a father yell at such a cute girl?' Inuyasha thought to himself, and then blushed when he realized he just thought of Kagome as cute. Inuyasha remembered the way Kagome had stiffened and such from her dad's yelling. He also remembered the smell of booze that filled the air when her dad had yelled at Kagome.

Inuyasha walked into his mansion like house and flopped onto his bed, breathing out a sigh. He already missed Kagome. Thoughts of his first day of school came back to him, her smile, their hands linked, and the walk home with her. These thoughts took over his mind, forgetting about her drunkard of a father and how rudely he had treated the raven haired goddess that was his new cherished friend. As these thoughts took over, he fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of his time tomorrow with Kagome.

End of Chapter

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if it was too short then please tell me and I will try to make the chapters longer. But just so you know, the longer the chapters the longer you're going to have to wait. If you think I shouldn't finish writing this, because it sucks then just say so and I won't finish it and delete it. This story is going to be a lot like the song 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder if you have the time to listen to the lyrics. Anyway please R & R! Any questions then just message me.

Japanese:

Hajime mashite: How do you do. (Its how the Japanese greet each other for the first time)


	2. Middle School

Chapter 2: Middle School Chapter 2: Middle School

Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Inuyasha**

Seven Years Later

Kagome and Inuyasha were inseparable after their first meeting. Inuyasha constantly sticking up for Kagome when she was made fun of by the other girls, and vise versa. They stayed friends and now they were having their first year of Middle School.

It was the first day of middle school and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking together, hand in hand to school as they had done ever since Kindergarten.

As they entered the school grounds they both were surprised at how different a middle school looked compared to elementary school. For one, Middle School was HUGE compared to Elementary School! And there was a lot more people wandering around outside and inside the big school.

Inuyasha and Kagome, still walking hand in hand, went into the office to get their schedules. They approached the office lady at the front desk who was old, with glasses on and they cleared their throats to get her attention for she was occupied with painting her nails a deep red. The coughs brought the lady to their attention and she looked at them with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, what would you like?" She said looking at the two with a questioning gaze.

"Um… we need our schedules." Kagome said biting her lip nervously; she was always shy when she met new people.

"What are your names?" The office lady asked them.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome replied. The office lady picked up two stacks of papers, one titled H and one titled T. She flipped through the H pile first and pulled out Kagome's schedule. After handing it to Kagome she flipped through the T pile and pulled out Inuyasha's. After getting their schedules they both immediately checked to see if they had any classes together, and to their great relief they had almost every class together beside two.

They both thanked the office lady with a bow and decided to check out the school together. They searched for their first class, and it only took 5 minutes to find where it was located. They had a great time finding all the classes, laughing and joking about how funny Hojo looked this year with his new haircut. Inuyasha and Kagome soon after meeting Hojo had realized how annoying he could be.

The bell then rang, starting the first day of middle school. Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the class they had found earlier hand in hand as always. When they got into the room they were the first ones to get there. The teacher greeted them with an odd grin that sent shivers up both their spines.

"Hello, welcome to your first class, I am Mr. Shizuru." The teacher introduced with the same creepy grin on his face, now directed at Kagome, slightly trying to peak down her blouse. (A/N: I got this name because I had the manga Girl Got Game in front of me and that is the authors name w not saying the author is creepy or anything I was just looking for a name and didn't want to take the credit for it) When Inuyasha saw where the teachers gaze was directed he pulled Kagome closer to him protectively, giving the teacher an evil glare that dripped with threat.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha seeing his glare and smiled up at him for she knew he cared about her deeply. She then pulled him to the perfect seats in the very back where the teacher could be ignored more easily. (A/N: That's why I always choose the back of the room; I can ignore the teacher easier that way)

Just then lots of kids hurdled through the door; most of them had a hard time finding the class unlike Inuyasha and Kagome. A girl with raven hair in a high pony sat next to Kagome and smiled.

"Is this seat taken?" The girl asked politely.

"No, of course not," Kagome smiled back. "My name is Kagome; this is my best friend Inuyasha." Kagome introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sango." Sango said smiling at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"My sweet Sango, is this seat taken?" A boy with black hair that was pulled into a low small pony and violet eyes asked.

"Yes." Sango said rudely. Miroku sat down anyway, winking at Kagome.

"I'm Miroku, what is yours, my lovely?" Miroku asked Kagome. Kagome blushed,

"I-I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha." Kagome pointed to the boy beside her, who was glaring at Miroku because he saw Kagome's blush and didn't like it.

"It's nice to meet you both." Miroku said being polite. After that the teacher started talking to the class about the rules and all that boring stuff, Kagome was spacing off with her head on the desk when a piece of folded up paper lands right in front of her face.

She looks around and then opens the note up when she knew the teacher wasn't looking. The note read, 'This is so… boring! The first day of school is always the worst! Anyway, so what is between you and Inuyasha? (I hope I spelled his name right) I saw you two this morning holding hands and I thought you guys were such a cute couple. Write back when the teacher isn't looking!'

It was signed, Sango. Kagome quickly wrote her back and then flung the note back to Sango when the teacher wasn't paying attention. Sango quickly read the contents, 'I and Inuyasha are just really, really close friends, we've been friends since the first day of kindergarten. And yes you spelled his name correctly. What's between you and Miroku? Why were you so rude to him?'

Sango replied quickly back then flung the note back at Kagome as soon as the teachers back was turned.

Kagome opened the note, it read, 'Miroku is a pervert! He always gropes my butt! If he wasn't so perverted and flirted with girls so much I would maybe, MAYBE being the key word here, consider going out with him. You and Inuyasha should totally go out! You guys would make such a kawaii couple; I can't believe you guys aren't dating already!'

Kagome blushed, and then replied back, 'I've known him for so long and I think it would be awkward. And to tell you the truth, I have a little crush on him, but I don't see him liking me. Don't tell, OK?'

Sango read this just when the bell rang to go to 2nd period. The four gathered there things and Inuyasha for once grabbing onto Kagome's hand lead them to their next class together.

In their next class their teacher announced there was going to be a dance coming at the end of the month. Kagome got excited at this news, and Inuyasha saw her happy expression at the new information.

"I'll take you to the dance if you want me to." Inuyasha said, trying to make Kagome happy.

"That would be awesome, Inuyasha! Doumo arigatou gozai masu!" Kagome squealed happily kissing him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed at this new show of affections.

They both sat down in the back of the class room when the kiss was noticed by Hojo who had sat in the front of the class. Jealousy of Inuyasha showed in Hojo's eyes, 'How dare he get rewarded with a kiss from Kagome!' Hojo thought jealously.

End of the Day

"Ow." Kagome winced when Inuyasha tripped and had grabbed her arm for support. Inuyasha knew he didn't squeeze her arm that hard so he lifted her sleeve in curiosity only to find a nasty greenish blue bruise where he had grabbed.

"Ouch, how did this happen?" Inuyasha asked, knowing the bruise must have hurt.

"Just my dad coming home from the bar in a bad mood for no reason what's so ever." Kagome said carelessly, Kagome had already informed Inuyasha of her dad's temper and abusive ways.

"Why don't we hang out at my house today, I'm getting worried about that dad of yours." Inuyasha said growling at the thought of anyone touching _his_ Kagome.

"That would be great! I love your family; they make me feel so comfortable and like I'm part of the family too. Since I don't have a family, well at least it's like I have no family since my dad doesn't give a crap about me." Kagome said for she never felt at home unless she was at Inuyasha's, with his sweet mom and dad who always welcomed her happily. She loved Inuyasha's family like it was her own, even Sesshomaru was like a big brother to her.

They both walked hand in hand to Inuyasha's.

Day of the Dance

Kagome was wearing a cute black dress while Inuyasha was wearing black dickey pants, a plain black T-shirt, and a white long sleeved shirt underneath that. At first they just sat down at a table with Miroku who was wearing something similar to Inuyasha, except his shirt was blue not black and Sango who had on a blue skirt and shirt to match. Miroku and Sango had gone together much to Sango's chagrin. When a slow song came on Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto the dance floor as Miroku did to Sango.

Of all the slow songs Burn by Usher was the one that came on. (A/N: Sorry about the crappy song but that was my first slow dance song so I had to put it in.) Kagome linked her arms around Inuyasha's neck like she saw in the movies. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist leaving a space between there bodies in a childish slow dance and they swayed slightly to the music, Kagome lipped the words to the song as they danced. Miroku winked at Kagome who in turn blushed. In the middle of the song Hojo came up to them.

"May I dance the rest of the song with you Kagome?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry Hojo but Kagome is my date for the night so bug off." Inuyasha said rudely, Hojo, looking sad, walked away sulking jealously for Inuyasha's luck.

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"I knew you wouldn't want to dance with him so it was the least I could do." Inuyasha said only half lying for he didn't want Hojo to be this close to _his_ Kagome.

The song ended too soon for Kagome and Inuyasha, as did the dance. Inuyasha walked Kagome home and they said there goodbyes by embracing at her front door.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for taking me to the dance." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha.

"It was no problem; I had nothing better to do. What are friends for anyway?" Inuyasha said giving her a toothy grin. At that Kagome smiled again and waved goodbye, watching his dark figure down the road till it was out of sight.

Kagome walked in her house only to have her father slap her across the face once the door was closed.

"Bitch, you think you can do what ever you want don't you?" Her father yelled at her, slapping her again even harder. "What fucking took you so long to get home? Are you fucking around with that Taisho boy again? Little slut, do the fucking dishes before I fuck you up worse then I already have!" It was the same threats and insults as it always was but Kagome still cried even when she had already gone numb.

Nothing was wrong because it was the same thing almost everyday. The only reason she even cried at all was because her father saw that as a sign that he won and wouldn't hit her any more. Kagome, crying fake silent tears went into the kitchen to start the dishes. She cleaned the whole house calling Inuyasha in the middle of her work to tell him goodnight as she did every night. She finished cleaning the whole house around midnight, and crawled into bed in exhaustion.

End of Chapter

Hope you all enjoyed the 2nd chapter! Just to tell you, I am going through their lives fast for a reason. High school is when the story gets to the main plot. Thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing the first chapter! Special thanks to my first reviewer:

Book Butterfly: I'll try to make the chapters longer… but I can't make any promises, although I did make this chapter like a page longer then the first chapter. The 3rd chapter I'll make longer for sure because that's where the main plot of the story unravels. I'm reading your story Life is Like a Rose and I really enjoy it! I usually only read rated M fics but since you were kind enough to read my fic I made an exception. Thank you so much for reviewing! It was very much appreciated! (I promise I will review Life is Like a Rose!)

Japanese:

Kawaii: cute

Doumo arigatou gozai masu: Thank you very much (very formal and emphasized rather then just a doumo (thanks) or doumo arigatou (Thank you).


	3. Finally High School

Chapter 3: Finally High School Chapter 3: Finally High School

Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Inuyasha.**

Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands walked up to the huge high school entrance doors. Kagome was wearing the uniform that was a green sailor looking outfit, with a green miniskirt (A/N: Kagome's original schoolgirl outfit in the anime/manga). Inuyasha wearing the boys uniform, which was black with white buttons coming up the front, and black pants looking much like a pair of Dickeys (A/N: I don't know the boys outfits very well but here is my guess).

They walked down the crowded halls, towards their friends, finding their lockers to be right next to one another's. Sango had her hair up in a high pony, Rin's hair was cascading down her back, Miroku had a low pony and Sesshomaru had his long silver hair down much like Rin's.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said running up to Sango and Rin, dropping Inuyasha's hand, giving them both a squeeze, and the girls returning the hug.

"What about me Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked, giving her a perverted smirk.

"How could I forget you, monk…hands to yourself buddy." Kagome added before giving him a light squeeze, knowing he had wandering hands.

"I can't believe we survived into High School! Lets see if any of us have the same classes!" Rin said enthusiastically. They all got in a circle announcing each period out loud to one another. Rin and Sesshomaru had all there classes together for they both were sophomores; Miroku had half of his classes with them as did Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome had only one class with their posse, and it was PE, all the rest of their classes were with each other.

Just as they were putting there school supplies and personal things into their lockers, the bell rang announcing all the student body to head to their first period classes.

Inuyasha and Kagome split up from the group to go to their first class; science.

They entered the class only to find they were the first ones there, so they chose the seats in the very back on the left side of the room. Teenagers started rushing into the classroom, 3 minutes before the late bell rang…and much to Inuyasha and Kagome's disdain, Hojo was in their class too.

He slowly made his way toward Kagome, sitting in the seat in front of her and turning half way around so he could speak to her.

"How was summer vacation, Kagome?" Hojo asked politely.

"None of your goddamn business, Hobo!" Inuyasha ground out, not liking the sissy boy talking to Kagome.

"I wasn't asking you, freak. I was asking Kagome, and my name is Hojo, not Hobo, dumbass." Hojo said in a very calm voice.

Inuyasha instantly got up balling his fists, ready to pound them into Hojo's pretty boy face. "Inuyasha calm down. Hojo, go away… I don't like you and neither does Inuyasha, so bug off." Kagome said irritated that Hojo called Inuyasha a freak and made him angry. (A/N: I know this is nothing like Kagome to say this but all the characters have an OOC-ness about them…)

Inuyasha smirked at Hojo giving him an 'I won' glare. Hojo huffed away to the front of the room. Inuyasha sat down in his seat after Hojo left. "Thanks Kagome for sticking up for me, but you should have just let me pummel that fuck head."

"Except then you would have gotten in trouble and I probably wouldn't be able to see you for another week." Kagome said nodding her head matter-of-factly. Inuyasha loved the way Kagome always cared about being near him…it made him feel loved and wanted. He reached over and hugged her; she smiled nuzzling her head into his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"School has started you two, you don't want to make this a habit in school, no showing affections or there will be a punishment. Speaking of punishment, here are the rules…" The teacher droned on and on about the rules. Inuyasha and Kagome had pulled apart quickly when the teacher had pointed out their actions, with all the students' eyes on them. Kagome's face was bright red, and Inuyasha's was only tinted a light pink. (A/N: I don't know if this is like that at your school but at mine there is no show of affections. Last year there were no holding hands even! But things have changed, we can hug and peck on the lips but no embracing for a long time or making out or anything like that or you get Saturday school or detention.)

The class lasted what seemed like hours but was really only one. Once the bell rang all the students rushed into the crowded halls, besides Inuyasha and Kagome who took their time collecting their stuff. They looked at their schedules to see what they had next and it was English, their favorite subject. They collected all they needed from their lockers, chatting with the group for a few minutes.

Inuyasha and Kagome entered their English class and already liked the classroom itself. There were band posters on the wall and the room had a vanilla fragrance to it. The teacher greeted them as Mrs. Watase. She had black hair with purplish-red streaks in it, and wearing all black. (A/N: This is what my English teacher looks like and she loves rock bands and stuff, she is so cool!)

There was assigned seats on the front board and much to Inuyasha and Kagome's disappointment, they were all the way across the room from each other. They separated to their assigned seats with a frown on each of their faces.

The rest of the students entered the class. The boy sitting next to Kagome introduced himself,

"Hey, my name is Kouga, what's yours?" The boy had long black hair kept in a high pony and ice blue eyes.

"I'm Kagome…" Kagome said looking down on her desk with a tint of pink to her cheeks. Kouga saw this and automatically liked her, thinking that she was cute and a perfect match for him.

"Well Kagome, I have decided that you are going to be MY woman." Kouga said with a huge grin on his face, scooting his chair and desk closer to hers. Inuyasha saw this from across the room and was flaming pissed.

"Uh…" Kagome said gaping at the boy she had just met. "Well…I'm sorry but I'm a lesbian." Kagome said thinking quick.

"I can change that…" Kouga said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Just then the teacher interrupted their conversation by talking about the rules in her classroom and all the same boring stuff that is announced in every class. Kagome just laid her head down on the desk drifting in and out of sleep.

The bell rang waking Kagome fully from her drowsy half sleep. Inuyasha quickly pulled her out into the halls.

"That was so funny when you told him you were lesbian, Kagome! It took all my will power to keep from laughing!" Inuyasha said, smiling. Although he really just wanted to beat the shit out of the dumbass who had told her that she was his woman, I mean, they JUST met!?

"It was the first thing I could think of!" Kagome said defensively. Kagome liked girls but she also found boys attractive making her bisexual, so she was only half lying to Kouga when she had said that. Inuyasha knew of her liking of girls and didn't mind it… because hello, what boy would care? (A/N: Okay, a little twist about in the story but I'm bisexual so I'm sorry if this offends anyone. If you don't like yuri you don't have to worry because I won't do a yuri lemon in here, but just probably making out or something like that. Nothing graphic…)

They stopped at their lockers to get there PE clothes for 3rd period. Kagome, Sango and Rin all went into the girl's locker room while Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru went into the boys'. The girls all stripped down once they got to their locker number and lock. The gym uniform was skin tight red bikini bottoms, with a white t-shirt.

The girls headed out of the lockers into the gym to go to their separate classes. (A/N: There are four different classes in the gym. I'm kind of basing their school off mine except we don't have uniforms.)

Inuyasha and Kagome lined up on the red line on the gym floor where their teacher, Mr. Akamatsu instructed them. Kagome was in the middle of the long line of students while Inuyasha was located more toward the back. Once the teacher had passed Kagome checking her off, she headed to Inuyasha to talk to him. As they were talking to each other about how cool their English teacher was, Kouga walked up to them.

"Hey, I'm Kouga. And the reason I am over here is to announce that Kagome is off limits because she is my woman." Kouga said, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist.

"You wish…" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome out of Kouga's grasp. Kagome lost her balance at Inuyasha's actions and fell flush against his chest. Kagome blushed because she could feel Inuyasha's well toned chest against her back, Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha's chest since the summer before their last one when they had gone swimming together. Now Inuyasha had gone through puberty and Kagome wasn't use to these changes.

Inuyasha at that point decided to tease Kagome and so he wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck. "Sorry Kouga but Kagome is ALL mine." Inuyasha said nipping Kagome's ear after his statement.

"That's enough of that, kids. No lovey-dovey nonsense in my class." The teacher announced from behind them. Inuyasha let go of Kagome quickly not wanting to get into trouble.

"Your ruining my day, teach." Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"So, this guy is dating you Kagome?" Kouga asks.

"Um…" Kagome stuttered not knowing what to say.

End of Chapter

Haha, cliffy! This wasn't as long as I wanted but it's as good as it gets for now. I didn't get many reviews so it kind of made me not want to write anymore… but I still continued it. Sorry it took so long! I just got all depressed so hopefully I get more reviews soon! Also I don't have internet anymore, but I will get it back soon… hopefully. But for now I have to put my chapters on a floppy and bring it to school to post them. The reason I did get enough energy to write this is because I got reviews for my chapter 1 on fanfiction, because that's the only chapter I have up on there.

Well thank you to those who did review from both Mediaminer and Fanfiction:

BerryBlossomWHite: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as chapter 1 and 2!! Thank you so much for reviewing!! You are hella loved!

KandieCraze16: Thank you for reviewing!! Sorry it took so long to update!

Silver-Moon-Spirit: I'm glad you like my story! And thank you so much for reviewing!

fluffyluver666: lol, I'm glad you love my story!! Thank you for reviewing!

Hpfreak94: Yes, Kagome's dad is mean!! . But… I made him that way for a reason!  Thank you for reviewing!!

Inu16kag: Thank you for reviewing!!

And thanks to anyone else who reviews this chapter in later days! ;)


	4. End of First Day

Chapter 4: End of the First Day Chapter 4: End of the First Day

Disclaimer: **I do** not **own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha hears Kouga's question and before she could answer him, Inuyasha cuts her off. "Of course we're going out, numb nuts. Get a fucking clue and fuck off!" Inuyasha growled out, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her to jog with him. All four classes were jogging around the gym. They would jog for 2 minutes and walk for 1, although the teachers said that they really jogged for like 3 minutes and walk for 1.

As they jogged, hands locked together and Kagome's face beet red, Kagome broke the silence between them. "Thank you Inuyasha… that guy really doesn't know how to take a hint."

"Anytime Kagome, anytime…hopefully you don't mind people thinking that we are going out…" Inuyasha said a little nervously.

"Its all good, Inuyasha; I don't care what people think of it…we'll just act like we're a couple and that will keep Kouga and any other boy from asking me out," Kagome said liking the idea that no guys will ask her out because in truth, she didn't like any guys at the school so far anyway.

Inuyasha and Kagome jogged together till they had to do warm-ups, which consisted of the butterfly, beauty queens; et cetera…After warm-ups were finished they were instructed to go out on the track, meaning it was going to be a fitness day. They ran the mile with Inuyasha being the first done, and Kagome… being the last person to finish. (A/N: Sounds like me TT;)

After PE was finished Inuyasha and Kagome headed to Computer Apps. 1, and instead of holding hands Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around her hips like a real couple. They walked into the classroom to find that their teacher was a friend of Kagome's family and her name was Mrs. Ueda, suiting her dark hair and young look. The only thing bad about the class was that Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't sit next to each other. But the class itself was pretty easy because all they did was type on MS Word, which turned out to be Kagome's favorite class. She loved to type on the computer so it was just in her alley.

The class ended all too soon for Kagome and not soon enough for Inuyasha. He really didn't like to type all that much, and lunch was just then. So Kagome and Inuyasha headed to the commons to eat. They were the first ones there pretty much since there class was so close to the commons, making life all that much more perfect. Inuyasha was so excited for lunch because earlier that day he had found out that they could get RAMEN! Beef, being his favorite flavor, although he liked all the flavors so it really didn't matter. Kagome got a cheese pizza and the standard meal and went to find a spot perfect for their gang.

The lunch room was filled with students by then and their group finally got their food and was able to sit down with Kagome already half way through her lunch. They then started talking about their classes and experiences.

"If anyone asks if me and Kagome are dating just tell them yes." Inuyasha said with a mouthful of ramen.

"Why?" Rin asked, getting all sparkly eyed. She had always wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to get together so she was already imagining their children.

"Because we're trying to get Kouga, a jerk that has some of our classes; to stop asking Kagome out, she's just not interested and he can't take the hint." Inuyasha said simply. Rin sighed, her dreams smashed.

"Why didn't you give him the old 'I'm a lesbian' trick?" Sango asked.

"I did, but I don't think he believed me." Kagome replied, finishing her last bite of food. "Although I know a few ways that could have convinced him," Kagome said, winking at Rin and Sango. The girls giggled, as Kagome crawled onto Rin's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. Kagome lowered her lips to Rin's first kissing her lips softly and then biting gently on her bottom lip. After a little teasing Kagome dipped her tongue into Rin's mouth, twining there tongues in a seductive swirl.

At this point a few people were staring at them and blushing. Even some girls couldn't help but stare at the spectacle in the cafeteria. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared dumbfounded at the two girls, no matter how many times they see it, it still managed to turn them on. Sango then joined in the fun making Miroku give a nervous glance down at his jeans. Just then a deep voice interrupted the girls' fun.

"Keep it appropriate!" A teacher with a lunch tray said walking past the three girls. The girls broke away from each other, embarrassed but happy they had the same effect on the guys as usual.

All three of the guys then dismissed themselves and wandered off, but the girls knew what the fuck was up… literally. The girls started chattering about random things, mostly about their yaoi manga collections. Kagome had gotten attached to Our Kingdom, Rin was attached to the manga Gravitation, and Sango was attached to Only the Ring Finger Knows. (A/N: Sorry, I'm a HUGE yaoi fan, although I don't like fanfiction yaoi, just yaoi anime, manga, and doujinshi. If you have any good yaoi sites or titles then TELL ME! I will love you forever… literally.)

As the girls talked on, the bell rang, announcing 5th period, which meant… Math… shudder. All three girls walked, arms linked to their class and were met by the teacher who had…KANKLES! (A/N: hopefully you all know what that is, when the fat hangs over the ankles…ew, yes I know.) Her name was Mrs. Jae-Hwan, and she was the devil in disguise. The boys showed up just in time, Rin and Sesshomaru had gotten Mrs. Jae-Hwan last year too, and failed miserably.

Thankfully Inuyasha and Kagome were right next to each other which made the class a little better. Rin was also next to Kagome which was a good thing because Kagome could let Rin cheat off of her, even though Kagome didn't get math all that greatly, she still was better then Rin. Sango was right behind Rin which was good too, because then Rin could copy off of Sango as well, who was probably the best at math.

The class seemed like it took FOREVER to be over because all the teacher did was freaking TALK! She was really, really annoying and gave the class about 10 minutes to do 15 problems, making sure they had homework. (A/N: Yes… this is EXACTLY what my freaking Math teacher does… she is the devil, I swear to you.)

But finally the last class hit and it was the easiest class to have, Health. Inuyasha and Kagome sat at different tables unfortunately, but Miroku and Inuyasha sat together along with Kagome and Sango. The teacher was pretty prude and… anal, if you know what I mean. She was a nice lady though and her name was Mrs. Kubo around the age 50 or 55. The class flew right through and all she did was talk about the things they were going to learn that semester.

As the bell rang everyone rushed out of the classrooms and out of the school to wait for the buses to arrive. Since Kagome and Inuyasha lived so close together, they rode the same bus making them bus buddies. Well, as they got onto bus 14 they noticed someone on the bus that they hadn't noticed that morning…Kouga. Kouga immediately saw Kagome and sat right behind Inuyasha and Kagome's seat.

"So, how about me and you this Friday…?" Kouga asked Kagome, wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's already got a date, and that's me." Inuyasha said, glaring at him.

"I asked Kagome not you, dumbass. Mind your own goddamn business." Kouga growled, getting tired of Inuyasha's attitude.

"My answer is the same, I'm taken Kouga. So can you please leave me alone?" Kagome asked trying to stay polite. Kouga just went on talking to Kagome as if she didn't say a thing, and thank god he was the first stop to get off.

"Kagome, if he keeps bugging you like he did today then just tell me. I have no problem kicking his ass for you…" Inuyasha said with a grin on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd be kicking his ass for me…" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone, and then laughed. "I don't want you getting in any fights unless it is necessary, you hear me Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Inuyasha said sticking his pinkie in his ear and twisting it. (A/N: you notice they do that a lot in anime?) Just then the bus pulled up to their stop, second to the last.

Inuyasha walked Kagome all the way up to her porch like he's done since elementary. They embraced each other closer then what they use to do when they were kids. Kagome surprised them both by pecking Inuyasha on the lips and then whispered in his ear. "Thanks again for today, Inuyasha." Kagome's breath blew in Inuyasha's ear causing him to blush and pull her into a tighter embrace. Just as the moment seem to heat up, the door to Kagome's house burst open to see an angry drunken father with a beer bottle hanging out of his hand.

"Hurry and get in this house, you skank. Inuyasha, go home and find a different hoe for tonight. Kagome knows your just using her!" The drunken man slurred, grabbing Kagome's arm and yanking her into the house. She gave Inuyasha one last longing look that just tore at Inuyasha's heart. As the door was closing in his face he pushed the door open.

"I would like for your daughter to spend the night at my house tonight!" Inuyasha gritted out to her father, he always asked for permission; even if her father was a bastard, he was still her father.

The drunken man looked the boy up and down then pushed Kagome out of the house and into Inuyasha's arms, "Fine, there's no work to be done since I've been at the bar all day. You two have a great screw! I'm sure Kagome has been begging for it like the slut she is!" he hiccupped a few times then slammed the door in their face.

Kagome let a tear fall; she hated having Inuyasha see these things happen. Inuyasha just slipped her hand in his and they walked to his house. Inuyasha's mother welcomed Kagome with open arms and joked about just adopting her since she was over so much. Inuyasha grinned and the family ate dinner together. After dinner they were sent to bed. Near 1:00 a.m. Kagome woke up in a cold sweat, she was having another nightmare where her dad would beat her. She tiptoed into Inuyasha's room and saw that he was dead asleep. She smiled at his sleeping face, making her forget about her nasty dream.

She opened the blanket and slipped in next to Inuyasha. She flushed a little since he was only wearing boxers from under the covers, although she only consisted of a pair of panties and Inuyasha's shirt that went to mid thigh. She snuggled up close to him, resting one leg over his and an arm on his chest. She fell asleep within seconds.

End of Chapter

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! I know I said I would try to update faster but I kept drawing a blank. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, I'm thinking about finishing this story before I finish Dirty Dancing. Or should I just bounce back and forth like I have been doing. The only problem with that is I get mixed up with them. Well, anyway… special thanks to my reviewers at both and ! I love you guys!

Reviews from Mediaminer

Inuyashasgirlkagome2007: lol, I'm glad you like my story and I am SO SORRY that it took forever for me to update… slaps my hand bad Chelsea! Anyway, please keep reviewing and reading my chapters, you are mucho loved!

Tweak: Yes, I made Kagome bisexual. Hope this chapter wasn't too much of a shock, lol. I base Kagome's personality off of mine, so that is what explains her being bisexual. I was a little worried that people might judge the story just because of that. I'm guessing that there are A LOT of girl writers then guy writers/readers and most girls are straight and don't go for this kind of stuff so I sweated about my decision. Well, I'm glad you like this story and hope you keep reviewing! You are mucho loved.

Reviews from Fanfiction

bushes283: I know my school is strict, tear but it was WAY worse in my middle school. You couldn't even HOLD HANDS! Yes, hold hands. How gay is that! Like holding someone's hand is going to make our 'urges' come out, PUH-LEAZ! But anyway… lol, thank you so much for the reviewing! You are mucho loved!

Dixy-Angel: I'm glad you like my story and I'm happy that you got a way to review it! Please continue to read this story, and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did. You are mucho loved! I would give you a cookie if I had one!

xXKillorbeKilledXx: Sorry that I didn't update all too soon, lol. But thank you for the review and please continue to read my story! You are mucho loved (I know I say that to everyone, but…at least I mean it!)

Thank you to anyone else who thought to review my story! Well, I don't think this ever showed up but if you ever just want to talk to me my email address is inuyasha is my (without the spaces of course) So if you want to request any stories, because I always wanted to make a requested story for someone then just email me and I will try to do it as soon as possible!


	5. The Big News

Chapter 5: The Big News Chapter 5: The Big News!

**I do** not** own Inuyasha.**

Kagome slowly started to wake from sleep, feeling completely warm and comfortable. She nuzzled further into the warmth as she squinted as light from a window was shining much too bright and much too early in the morning for Kagome. She finally opens her eyes only to see that she is pressed flushed up against a sleeping Inuyasha, only in his boxers. Kagome flushed crimson as she gazed upon his sleeping face, and then smiled to herself on how adorable he was.

Inuyasha at the time was having a really good dream about Kagome in his bed. He hung on to the dream by hugging Kagome closer to his chest, and then nuzzling her neck. What Inuyasha didn't know was that he was doing that exact same thing to Kagome in real life!

Kagome giggled at the feel of Inuyasha's actions and decided to have a little fun of her own. Kagome slipped her hand across his bare chest and into his dark hair on his head, grinding into him and at the same time kissing and nipping his neck. Inuyasha, going along with the dream; slipped his hands down in the blankets taking a handful of Kagome's bottom, and pushing her harder against his growing erection.

Kagome started to pant, losing her breath at the friction Inuyasha was causing and the grunting sounds Inuyasha was making wasn't helping her much either. Kagome kissed her way down Inuyasha's chest and swirled her tongue around his pointed nipple, forgetting about the game she had started.

Inuyasha groaned, and flipped them so that Kagome was underneath of him, her legs spread with Inuyasha's now full erection pressed tight up against the junction between her legs. At the feel of the heat Inuyasha opened his eyes, becoming fully awake. Inuyasha blinked down a few times at a flushed and panting Kagome who was writhing underneath of him.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha bit out as he fell off the side of the bed in his surprise. Kagome squealed, automatically peering over the side of the bed to see a rumpled Inuyasha lying on his hardwood floor in a flutter of blankets. Kagome giggled slightly at the sight, Inuyasha got up and excused himself to the bathroom. Once he was 'done' in the bathroom he came out with his black school uniform pants on and nothing else. Before Inuyasha could ask why Kagome had been in his bed she started her excuse;

"I couldn't sleep so…" Kagome trailed off, embarrassed. Inuyasha nodded understandingly, for Kagome had told him of her nightmares that seemed to haunt her during sleep.

"Well…you better get dressed and ready for school; the buses will be here in about an hour." Inuyasha said, glancing nervously at Kagome's attire, slipping his arms through his school uniform top, and then buttoning up the middle. Kagome nodded, and went back to the guest room to get her clothes.

At School

Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand off the bus and headed into the large building. They were greeted by their friends once they reached their lockers as they always did. They went through their classes as the usual day passed by. Inuyasha was picking fights with Kouga and the girls had their little make-out session in the library this time, just another ordinary day for the group.

Once lunch came, the group took a breather from their already piling homework. As the group ate their lunches, Inuyasha with three cups of ramen, Kagome was having a regular school meal and the other group members having their usual; Kouga decided to walk up to their table and annoy them.

"So, how far have you and Kagome gotten?" Kouga asked boldly, making Inuyasha choke on his ramen, and Kagome sputter as they both remembered this mornings 'incident'.

"None of your damn business," Inuyasha said sternly, giving him a death glare.

"I bet you don't even know how to do it right," Kouga huffed in irritation, "I bet you haven't even TRIED to kiss her or anything because you're a fucking little pussy," Kouga smirked, trying to rile Inuyasha.

"I am what I eat," Inuyasha replied smoothly. Just then Kagome got up and grabbed Inuyasha's forelocks and brought his mouth down on hers. As this new experience happened, Kagome lost the reason of her actions quickly, as she felt Inuyasha's tongue nudge against her bottom lip. Kagome opened her mouth joyously, exploring each other's mouths in a slow, sensual entwining. Kagome then put her hands in Inuyasha's black locks, grabbing and pulling him closer as Inuyasha did the same to her.

Kouga and the group were in shock at their display and after a few seconds more Kagome let go of Inuyasha's locks and let her lips depart from his. After Kagome had caught her breath she huffed, "Inuyasha has kissed me a million times as if it were any of your business." Kouga and the groups' mouths dropped at her words and an angry Kouga stomped off in anger. Kagome sighed and looked up into Inuyasha violet eyes, twinkling with pride from her words and actions.

"That was hot," Rin said with a dazed look in her eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at her words. "Have you guys seriously kissed before?" Rin asked at their blushing faces.

"No, but what else was I suppose to do, let Inuyasha take his insults?" Kagome huffed crossing her arms.

"No, I think you convinced him pretty nicely though," Rin giggled.

Just then the bell rung announcing that lunch was over and the group departed to go there separate ways, giving each other hugs, of course, before they went to their classes.

After School

Inuyasha and Kagome walked from the bus stop together holding hands and waving goodbye to their friends as the bus drove off. They stopped in front of Kagome's house and gave each other a warm embrace like they always do. Inuyasha was a little nervous though this time because he really wanted to kiss her but didn't know if it was okay if they had no reason to (A/N: Meaning no one to see them like Kouga). As their embrace ended Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave a smirk surprising him and making him blush and back up a little as Kagome slowly wraps her arms around his neck. She tilts her head to the side and nips his bottom lip then firmly presses their lips together opening her mouth and slipping her tongue in between his parted ones. Inuyasha quickly reacts and wraps his arms around her waist making them chest to chest and hips to hips and allowing Kagome to run her fingers through his hair and rub her body up and down his.

Just then, Kagome's door slammed open and they quickly part and put space between themselves. Kagome's dad stood in the doorway glaring at them. "Get in the fucking house right now, Kagome." Her dad said with a hateful tone. Kagome glances quickly at Inuyasha in an apologetic way before heading into her house. Inuyasha gives a glare at Kagome's father knowing he couldn't do anything until he was 18 years old instead of his mere 16 years, and leaves Kagome's house toward his own.

Meanwhile Kagome tries to escape quickly to her room to avoid her father's wrath being much too late as she hears the door slam. "Get your ass over here right now, Kagome." He says in a calm order. Kagome flinched at his tone and quickly stepped in front of him. His right hand quickly flings to the left and back hands Kagome across the face making her hit the ground to the right. She slowly lifts herself up but halfway up her dad grabs her hair and lifts her face mere centimeters from his and spits out through clenched teeth, "You fucking little slut, acting like a little bitch in heat for that Taisho boy isn't going to get you anywhere, Kagome. He's just going to fuck the shit out of you and leave you there and there's nothing you can do about it." Kagome was use to these comments and accusations but she let the tears fall to satisfy her fathers need for power.

"Well, this shit ain't gonna be happening anymore anyway so you've got nothing to worry about..." Kagome's dad chuckled, pushing Kagome hard onto the ground and away from his face, looking at her like she was a cockroach that needed squishing. Kagome quickly looks up at her dad with a shocked and confused look. "That's right Kagome; I've decided to move to America." Her dad smiled cynically.

End of Chapter

I know this is super short for how freaking long it took. But I'm gonna redo some earlier chapters because I recently read over them and found a few minor problems and other things I needed to add. I know what you're all thinking 'why did you take so freaking long to update!' well, let's just say… I took a huge break due to my laziness, gaiaonline obsession, yaoi, anime, and such but I've recently decided to write more because I've been in the mood to more lately. Probably because I've been watching older episodes of Inuyasha lately and it's put me in the mood. Tell me what you thought of the newest chapter! ;)

To my reviewers:

kawaii yashie (MM): Thanks for the review and I've already seen Sukisyo… but thank you, it IS a really good anime (don't know about the manga though)

bushes283 (FF): Well, if you read through the beginning thoroughly you would have noticed that I DID mention homosexual actions between girls (hence, I'm bisexual) but hopefully you still enjoyed the story without judging the homosexual content (which was to a minimum, btw)

cagna (FF): haha, sorry this chapter was SOOO late! Gomen nasai! (I'm sorry)

fax and mango (FF): Well, I kept writing but sorry it took so long! ;

justinbieberl0ver (FF): I'm glad you loved the chapter! Hopefully this one is good, and sorry for being so late on the update… and it's all good that you're not bi… at least you don't judge me or my story by it, so thanks!

Sailor Draca (MM): I'm very glad you enjoyed my Kagome twists and such! Thanks for the review!

Inufan478 (FF): Thanks for the review and sorry for the lateness!

drummergirl1038 (FF): I do plan on finishing this story before Dirty Dancing and sorry for the long wait! But at least I did update, right? Lol

InuyashaxKagome1994 (FF): I'm glad you loved my chappie! I'll try to finish this story up fast!

xXKillorbeKilledXx (FF): Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter for ya, hope you liked it!

Kimonia (FF): yeah, yaoi IS addicting… it's kinda what kept me from updating… I've been in my own little yaoi world where I couldn't stop downloading the yaoi or buying it from Borders! TT Thanks for the review and sorry for the lateness!

Aylese1989 (MM): Sorry for the lateness and thanks for the idea! Yay to yaoi!

Thank you all again, reviewers! AND I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!! TT


End file.
